


You Do it For Her

by CarleyT



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Homeworld is Horrible, Pre-Gem War, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleyT/pseuds/CarleyT
Summary: She begged for a colony, and she finally got one. But after seeing what colonization was doing to it, she no longer wanted it. She told the other Diamonds that she didn't want it anymore, but the Diamonds didn't want to hear it. A plan was set into place, it was bold, dangerous, and it worked, for the most part.This is the story of Pink Diamond and her Pearl, and the rebellion. It is also about the shattering of Pink Diamond.





	You Do it For Her

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags, SPOILER WARNING, THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS!!! If you haven't yet seen the two most recent episodes by now, Can't Go Back and A Single Pale Rose, go do it and then come back. THIS HAS BEEN YOUR WARNING, DON'T ATTACK ME FOR SPOILING!  
>  It has been four days, and I am very slowly starting to get over the fact that Rose Quartz isn't who she claimed to be, although my mind is still boggled about it. I started writing this right after the episodes premiered because I was inspired and had to get my thoughts out. I have been working on this ever since so I hope it doesn't suck lol. I haven't written anything in so long, it's good to be back.

It was crazy. What she wanted was just to hard to grasp. It would never work. But it had, and nothing was ever the same again.

Sometime during the war...

Pearl had a secret. Rose did too. No one knew about it but them. Pearl cherished her role, she cherished her time by Rose's side, as her pearl. But while Rose played the persona off to the others, she was herself when alone with Pearl. She wasn't Rose, no, she was Pink Diamond. Small, young, and beautifully courageous in Pearl's mind. She was much more caring than the other Diamond's to their pearls. Pink was kind and gentle and Pearl felt safe around her. She would do anything for her because...because she loved her Diamond, and it was more than just loyalty, though that played a factor in it. Pearl knew it was madness, a Diamond and a Pearl together, but she could fantasize what it would be like if they could be free togethet, and she did, standing there with the others at the meetings where pearls were to remain silent for hours on end and stand there. Pink didn't say much at those meetings either, she was never taken seriously anyways, but Pearl had heard her give some of the greatest speeches in the cosmos before. There was so much passion behind each word.

Pearl could remember the day when she was chosen by the Diamond to be her servant, but more importantly as Pearl later discovered, a friend and a confidant. 

(This part is like a flashback for the rest of the story, I know it's confusing but I wanted to keep the beginning and I wasn't quite sure how to fix it.)

When Pearl was created, she was slightly rushed so that the newest Diamond could have a pearl too like the rest. Upon inspection, she appeared fine, except the pearl on her head was slightly oblong, and the placement of the gem overall was wrong. 

Pearl remembered standing there, shaking as she was inspected up and down. She knew she was special, that was all anyone had said, she was created for a special purpose, but she didn't like the look of disdain the Emerald was giving her. It was even more so than the other looks the rest of the Pearls received for just being Pearls. 

"She appears to be defective," the Emerald called out to some gem. "Should we shatter her and start over?" 

Pearl swallowed harshly. She was new, but not that new. She knew what that meant, they threatened each gem that was created that if they didn't do what they were told, they would be shattered. 

"We don't have time to make another. The Diamonds are impatient as it is," a voice answered. 

"But if they find out she's defective, we will all be shattered on site," Emerald growled.

"Is she ready?" A light airy voice rang out.

Emerald looked beyond shocked and choked out, "Pink Diamond..."

Pearl stood straighter and put her hands out in the diamond insignia they were taught from the beginning to do in the prescense of a higher gem, especially the diamonds. 

A pink being with diamond shaped pupils came into the room then and smiled at the surrounding gems. Pearl could immediately see that this Pink Diamond did not have a diamomd cut gem. Was she the real deal?

Pink Diamond's gaze landed on Pearl and she clapped her hands. "Ooh she's magnificent."

Emerald cleared her throat and stammered, "She's uh, she's defective my liege."

Pink Diamond flapped her hand in the Emerald's direction, a smile still on her face. "Nonsense, she's perfect."

Pearl couldn't help the blush that graced her cheeks at the compliment. Surely all Diamonds thought their pearl was perfect, it was made just for them after all, Pearl reminded herself.

"Come along Pearl," Pink Diamond giggled. "Let's get out of here."

Pearl looked at Emerald who looked a little shocked but kept quiet. Pearl turned around and hurried after her Diamond. 

Pearl had a lot to learn, and she did so, very fast as was expected with every pearl, but especially with a diamond's pearl. But she learned one other thing too, Pink Diamond was also defective. Sure she was still all powerful, she was a diamond after all, but she didn't quite think like the others did, and Pearl deeply admired that about her. She was her own gem, and she really let loose when in private, and she let Pearl do the same. She cared about Pearl's thoughts, her feelings, and her overall well-being. She was also shorter than the others, and her voice was light, not harsh. 

She was truly great and Pearl cherished their alone time together. Things were changing though, and fast. Pink Diamond was finally given her own colony, a little blue and green planet called Earth. Pink Diamond and Pearl went immediately, along with Pink's small court of gems. Earth was very different from Homeworld. It was colorful for one. Pinks, blues, whites, yellows, greens, and many other colors filled it. And, it was full of humans. The other Diamonds did inform Pink Diamond that the planet was already inhabited but the beings were dull and stupid and would die off in a few years.

Pink Diamond got started right away, colonizing and building and Pearl aided in helping her Diamond form the perfect colony. 

But the humans became very intersted and/or concerned with what was going on. They wanted to know what exactly Pink Diamond was doing there and what she was doing with the holes in the mountains and the ground. Apparently it was effecting their food source.

Pink Diamond tried to make peace, but pushed production at the same time, hoping to scare the humans off. 

Pearl could tell that Pink Diamond was struggling now that she knew what gem production was doing to the earth, but it was her job to continue buildimg her colony. Still, that didn't stop the humans from trying to stop what was being done, whether it was attack the few gems on site (even though they lost each time) or destroy the machines digging into the earth, which was much more effective. 

Pink Diamond told the gems that complained to remain strong, the humans would not remain for much longer. A few years of this went by, and Pink Diamond could no longer handle it. The gems she produced were beginning to strongly dislike the humans and discussed just ravaging their villages and ending it once and for all. Meanwhile the humans were reproducing almost as quickly as the gems and they were becoming wiser in their ways of living and surviving, planting and taming instead of hunting and gathering. They were also getting more creative and effective in disarming the gem machines and thorting Pink Diamond's plans each time. She didn't want to hurt them, she did admire them from afar after all, their ability to adapt, but they didn't appear to be dying off as she was informed they would, they didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

Pink Diamond tried to tell the other Diamonds, but that didn't want to hear about it.

"Why do I do Pearl? I don't know how to solve this anymore. It just doesn't even seem right to take the earth away from these creatures."

Pearl silently nodded, but she didn't speak her mind on this one, because she wasn't sure what to do herself.

Pink Diamond sighed. "Well either way, something must be done about this," she sighed again and sat on her throne in the palanquin, deep in thought. Pearl stood by, watching the wind blow the curtains of the palanquin and the green grass outside. When it was beyond dark outside, aside from the shining of the moon and starts, Pink Diamond stood up, and walked off without a word. Pearl did not follow, though she wanted to very badly. But she could feel that Pink Diamond just wanted some time alone to think, so Pearl stood there until the early morning light shone through. When the sun was high in the sky, Pearl made the decision to move from her spot. Pink Diamond was currently the enemy of the humans and anything could have happened, she could have been captured or something horrific. Pearl was not about to let anything happen to her Diamond.

She stepped outside and walked briskly along the beaten down path of other gems. No one paid much attention to the pearl. Even a diamomd's pearl was still just a pearl. Some glanced at her but they all quickly got back to work and essentially ignored her. 

Pearl was unable to find Pink Diamond anywhere. Not wanting to get herself lost, she made her way back to the palanquin convincing herself that Pink Diamond could handle herself. The humans were relentless but her diamond was strong and could overpower them if she had to. Pearl opened the curtain to see Pink Diamond sitting on her throne, her eyes lighting up upon seeing Pearl.

"Ah, there you are!" She smiled. "Where did you run off to?"

Pearl fidgeted with her hands, "Well I um, I was looking for you of course."

Pink Diamond made an 'o' with her mouth before frowning. "Don't concern yourself with that. Just know that everything is alright, and there is no reason to worry."

Pearl took her word for it and went to stand by her side once again.

Pink Diamond disappeared every night for two more weeks before coming up to Pearl and whispering, "come with me. I want to show you something."

Pearl loyally followed along as Pink Diamond walked through the brush. It was cooler out, the sun setting ovet the horizon forming pink, red, yellow and orange hues in the sky. Pearl had to admit that she did enjoy the earth's rising and setting sun. Even the stars and milky way were beautiful. And she really liked how night became quiet for the briefest moment before a whole other set of animals came alive and out of hiding. It was truly magnificent to see. On Homeworld, it was always loud and bright, so the earth was a nice contrast from that.

Pink Diamond walked about seven or eight miles from her palanquin before stopping behind a cluster of trees and bushes. She held a finger to her lips and then pointed outward. Pearl followed her gaze and noticed they were near a human village. She watched as the humans went on with their daily lives. Cooking, settling down for the night, creating, just being. They truly were marvelous creatures and they were getting smarter too. Everyday more and more of them were being born. Pearl could see a few women with swollen bellies already and she knew it wouldn't be long (a rhodonite told them a while ago that the female humans reproduced sexually and had offspring. Pearl was disgusted with most of the details as they were told everything, but Pink Diamond has seemed interested to learn all she could about them before arriving). Pearl assumed that's what Pink Diamond was doing now, just watching and learning. 

Pink Diamond sighed and whispered, "look at them Pearl. Look at how free and happy they are. They don't have a role like you and I. Everyone is equal and they share roles. They are free to do as they please and make whatever choices they want. Wouldn't it be nice if Homeworld was like that?"

Pearl stifled a laugh behind her palm certain her Diamond was playing around, but upon seeing the wistful look on the gem's face, Pearl knew she was serious.

Pink Diamond led her back to the palanquin, but the nightly excursions still continued, and Pearl went along too. As time went on, she could see the beauty of it all, and understood what Rose was seeing. The humans and their simple lives, the life and death and love and birth, even the peace and the war. Pearl especially admired the beautiful scenary and the surrounding nature, it was all mesmerizing. 

"I see it," Pearl said one night. "I see what you mean."

Pink Diamond looked at her and smiled sadly. "I am destroying it all. Creating new gems is taking away from this beauty, and I am powerless to stop it."

Pearl looked at her Diamond, confused. "My Diamond?" She sounded so downtrodden and sad. It was clear that she was really beginning to care for these humans.

Pink Diamond sighed, a frown on her face. "I have spoken to the Diamonds about this several more times. I tried...I tried to tell them that these humans were not going anywhere and that we should find somewhere else to start and finish a colony. Yellow scoffed, and Blue Diamond assured me that everything would be alright and to just continue with the way things were. They wouldn't listen Pearl."

Pearl frowned, feeling her Diamond's disappointment. "Surely, there is something to be done?" Pearl asked hesitantly. 

Suddenly, Pink Diamond's face lit up like the morning sky. "I have an idea!" She announced, running back the way she came. Pearl, not wanting to be left behind and discovered spying, ran after her. She could see Pink Diamond stopped on a cliff, overlooking the Kindergarten. She slowed down and walked to her side.

"My Diamond?" She asked quietly.

Pink Diamond flashed in a brilliant light, transforming her being. 

Pearl watched, mouth open, unsure of what was going on. What was happening, was her Diamond alright? 

The light went out and standing in the place of Pink Diamond was a quartz soldier. A rose quartz to be exact. They were a new species that Pink Diamond was thrilled to learn thrived in the earth's surface. 

Pearl's eyes widened and her first thought was, where did she go? "I don't, I don't understand?"

The rose quartz grinned. "Pearl," she said, it's me!" The quartz had pink hair, a long flowy white dress with a star cut into the middle where her gem was placed.

"My Diamond? What-what is going on, I-I don't understand."

Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz grabbed Pearl's hands and held them tight. "I know how to stop the destruction of the earth." Her voice was serious, no mirth or laughter to be heard. Even her eyes looked hard. Pearl swallowed. 

Pink Diamond eventually changed back into herself, but at night, when she went to see the humans, she would revert to the quartz form, and she even took on a new name. "When I am in this form, call me Rose." She said one night.

Pearl nodded. She would do whatever her Diamond wanted.

The nightly excursions changed. Now Pink Diamond/Rose would come out of hiding and interact with the humans. Pearl still stayed hidden for a while and watched the gem talk and even laugh with them. They would have celebrations, tell stories and play games. Rose seemed to be at peace. She wasn't worried about destruction or the end of the human race, she was just trying so hard to become human-like herself. 

One night, Rose looked to the woods in Pearl's direction, and gestured for her to come out of hiding. Not wanting to disobey her Diamond, Pearl reluctantly did so.

Rose introduced her to the humans, who by this point loved and trusted Rose beyond anything ever, an they immediately accepted her too, even if she was Pink Diamond's pearl. She didn't eat anything of course, unlike Rose who sometimes did, and she barely talked, but she would listen and sometimes laugh. When she felt Rose put a warm hand on hers, Pearl blushed and looked over to see Rose radiantly smiling, the glow from the fire reflecting off her face. She did feel free. When she was here with Rose, nothing mattered, not yesterday, not tomorrow, just now, this moment. It was liberating really.

During the day, Pink Diamond would sit in her palanquin, and oversee the work of the Kindergarten, though she slowed production way down. They were barely creating any new gems, and it was enough to catch the attention of the other Diamonds, who questioned her about it. 

"It's my colony," she responded. 

"You won't have one if you don't even have any gems," Yellow spat. "Get going!" Blue nodded in the background, and Pink signed off, slamming her fists on her chair.

Pearl jumped, startled at the outburst. 

Pink Diamond had her eyes closed, and she was breathing heavily. Pearl wasn't sure if she should comfort her or not.

Pink Diamond remained silent for a while before looking down at Pearl. "They don't understand," she said. "But I am going to make them understand."

"What will you do My Diamond?" Pearl asked. Blue and Yellow terrified her to no end, and yet, Pink seemed more annoyed than anything else. 

Pink Diamond smiled, though this one was mischievous and made Pearl nervous. "You'll see," she said, a dangerous glint in her eye.

A few months passed, and Pink Diamond sped up production just enough to make her fellow Diamonds satisfied. Pearl remembered what she had said, but she didn't see anything happening, so she assumed it wouldn't. But that afternoon, while Pink Diamond was gone, whispers began about Homeworld being too tyrannical and how no one was free to choose and make their own decisions.

Pearl told Pink Diamond what she had been hearing, and Pink Diamond responded with an "Oh really?" But she didn't seem too affected by any of it, so Pearl didn't let it bother her either.

These rumours kept spreading and talk against Homeworld was getting worse. Pink Diamond, laughed at some of what was being said, some of the rumours being about her, how she was just awful, she didn't deserve to rule, she wasn't a leader but a tyrant, and all sorts of different things. 

Word reached Pearl that the person saying all of these things about protecting the earth and Homeworld being just an awful place was a Rose Quartz. A soldier meant to protect Pink Diamond was going against her and rebelling. 

Pearl told all of this to Pink Diamond as soon as she got the chance, but Pink Diamond laughed. "You haven't figured it out yet?" She whispered, making sure no one else heard, before quickly transforming into her other persona. 

"I don't understand my Diamond," Pearl apologized. 

Rose laughed. "It's me, I am the one saying those things about Homeworld."

Pearl was completely flabbergasted. "But-but why would you-?"

"Changes need to be made around here, and if they won't listen to a Diamond, maybe they will care when a gem starts to get out of line and break the mold."

Pearl's eyes were still wide.

"Someone has to protect the earth," Rose said fiercely. "Will you help me?"

Pearl thought about it and what would happen if Rose were caught, but she did agree that change needed to be made and that they couldn't just destroy everything. And, she loved Rose, and was loyal to her Diamond, she would do what she wanted no matter what. Pearl nodded once, slowly, and Rose wrapped her in a tight hug. She was soft but strong and smelled like flowers. 

Rose continued to spread the idea of freedom after that, to anyone who would listen, and some did. Others thought she was crazy and would try and report her, but Pink Diamond was always back just in time to wave them away. It didn't take long before gems started joining what was becoming known as the rebellion. A crazy lace agate, a biggs jasper, a bismuth who wanted to build weapons and not buildings, a fusion, a terrifying renegade Pearl, and many other gems began leaving behind their lives and roles to join the rebellion and gain their freedom. Pearl was amongst those gems. They started small, vandalizing machines in the dead of night amongst other things.

On any off day, Pink Diamond, when she was herself, would complain about this uprising to the Diamonds, but it wasn't enough, they still didn't care and wanted to see the colony completed. They believed that Pink Diamond could put an end to the rebellion no problem, so Pink Diamond continued her charade as Rose Quartz, intercepting gems who were just emerging and convincing them to join the rebellion, they even began calling themselves the Crystal Gems. They would fight anyone who tried to stop them.

Pearl even learned how to fight with a sword and summon a spear, something that had never been seen by a pearl before. Her fighting skills were superb, and it earned her the nickname, the Terrifying Renegrade. It was all breath-taking. Pearl put herself in front of Rose in battle every single time, protecting her leader each time, even though Rose did not want her to. Rose frequently talked about how they could both be free from their roles as a ruler and a pearl and just be who they wanted to be. It was "so exciting," as Rose put it.

Pink Diamond was summoned to the moon base to meet with the other diamonds to, one last time, discuss putting an end to the Kindergarten. Pearl went too of course, but she stayed in the background, out of sight.

Pink stood there with Blue and Yellow Diamond and explained to them what has been going on and how she doesn't believe the colony was even worth it anymore. "These humans are expanding and the Crystal Gems are becoming a nuisance. They won't leave. I just don't understand why we can't stop production in the Kindergarten and go elsewhere, somewhere where there isn't so much life to be lost." 

"The resources are here Pink. You wont find them anywhere else. Stop worrying about these other "gems" and those stupid Neanderthals, and do what you are told!" Yellow Diamond sneered, turning away. 

"But it isn't fair to the huma-" Pink Diamond began to proteat before she was cut off by Blue Diamond.

"But this is what you wanted. You begged us for a colony of your own.And now, all you want to do is be rid of it. First thing, too many organics, then their cities would be too difficult to dismantle, and now, now these Crystal Gems? We're tired of your excuses, Pink," Blue Diamond said harshly.

Pink Diamond opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by Blue's hand. "This Rose Quartz can't hurt you. You can't be swayed by a few unruly gems." Pink Diamond opened her mouth again, desperate to try and reason with the Diamond, but Blue silenced her again.

"Enough!" She barked, harshly. Pink Diamond flinched and Pearl clenched her fists.

"You must understand," Blue Diamond continued, trying to soften the blow, "you... are a Diamond. Everyone on this planet is looking to you. You don't even have to do anything. Just smile, and wave."

It made Pink Diamond sick that they didn't trust her, and they wouldn't even listen to her. They couldn't possibly see that she didn't want this anymore. They still treated her as a child. They didn't understand what the Kindergartens were doing to the earth, the color and energy that was being drained from it.

"Show everyone you are unfazed by this little uprising. Your gems will fall into line, and these Crystal Gems will be no more. As long as you are there to rule, this colony will be completed."

After that, both Yellow and Blue left, back to Homeworld. Pink Diamond stood there, staring at the spot where the Diamonds were just standing, shoulderd hunched and defeated. She was out of options. She didn't know what else to do. Nothing was working, and soon the rebellion wouldn't even matter anymore.

Pearl approached Pink Diamond with the sword Bismuth crafted for her as she had been told to hold it.

Pink Diamond shook her head sadly and looked at Pearl who felt heart broken at Pink Diamond's expression. "Let's go," she said before turning and leaving the base. 

Once they were back on earth, Pink Diamond paced. "The Crystal Gems are getting restless because nothing is changing, and the other soldiers are growing tired of the vandalism. I just don't know what to do anymore..." Pink Diamond slumped into her chair. "What will I tell the Crystal Gems when they ask what our next move is? I don't even have a next move."

Pearl stood there, contemplating. She could see her diamond struggling with the realization that she was stuck, and, Pearl realized, just like the other gems, she was stuck in her role no matter what. She didn't even have certain freedoms as a diamond, and that was amplified due to her being defective. 

"I need to put a stop to this once and for all," Pink Diamond said suddenly. 

Pearl looked up to see Pink Diamond shapeshift into Rose Quartz. 

"If they don't want to listen, I will make them listen."

"How?" Pearl wondered. It was easier treating her as a comrade when Pink Diamond was in this form because she truly seemed like an average gem and not a powerful leader. They were mostly on an equal playing ground. Pearl had seen her turn into and stay Rose so many times now, she was unfazed by it.

Rose looked at Pearl. "They don't think I can handle it. They don't even care about me, they just care that this colony gets completed. That's all. But I no longer want that. I want to be free to make my own choices, I want others to be free to make their own choices, I want to preserve the earth and watch it's progress, not destroy it for the sake of homeworld when there are so many other planets that could be used. That's why," she took a shuddering breath, "that's why I have to end my reign."

Pearl was confused. "What do you mean? You're just going to step down? Be Rose permanently?"

Rose nodded. "Almost. Though it would look suspicious that Pink Diamond just left. I can't have the Diamonds coming here to look for her. Pink Diamond has to be gotten rid of, permanently. No more Pink Diamond. I believe that is the only way to get things done."

"But I still don't understand, how will you do that?" Pearl responded.

Rose looked around and led Pearl around to the other side of the palanquin. 

"I can't do it myself, I need your help." Rose knelt down. "Pearl, please, I know this will be hard but hear me out. I can't just get rid of Pink Diamond." She grabbed Pearl's hands and squeezed them. "I have seen you shapeshift before. I need you to shapeshift into Rose Quartz and shatter me."

Pearl gasped, wrenching her hands out of Rose's, staring at her in horror. "I-how dare you suggest something like that?" Pearl knew she was being insubordinate, but this was Rose right now, not necessarily her Diamond (throughout the years, although tough, Pearl had learned to differentiate between the two. They really did act like two different gems, which made the whole thing much more convincing). "I would never shatter you no matter which gem you are. You have to know that My Diamond!"

Rose looked around. "Ssshh," she hushed, "quiet down."

"I care about you Rose, you have to know that! If I shattered you, I would never be able to live with myself. I would shatter myself, before I let anything happen to you," she declared, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rose wrapped Pearl in her arms and held her tight, rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her. Both had seen each other at their worst and comforted the other as best as they could. The rebellion was taking its toll on everyone, even though the Diamonds showed little interest in what was happening, they did send gems to earth to "aid" Pink Diamond in the rebellion, and it was a strange turn of events to say the least, playing the villain and the hero at the same time. 

"I know you would," Rose soothed, and she had proved that many times, throwing herself in front of Rose in the middle of a battle. It was one of the things Rose both admired and hated about Pearl. She loved the fierce loyalty and willingness to protect others, but because it was her duty to protect her Diamond, she would jump into danger without thinking, no matter the consequences and as her friend, even as her Diamond, Rose didn't want that for Pearl. That's why she was hoping her plan would fix everything and allow both to be free from their strict roles.

"Pearl, you didn't let me finish." Rose whispered  once Pearl had settled down. "I want you to shapeshift into Rose, take my sword, and just poof me. When I do, grab my gem and I will reform as Rose Quartz, permanently. It will look like I shattered her, but Pink will no longer be a problem. Maybe then the Diamonds will take the rebellion seriously."

"So I am not actually shattering you, just faking your death?" Pearl asked, needing a little more clarity.

Rose nodded. "And then we'll be done. It's going to be easy!" She assured Pearl who was looking a little queasy at the thought of "shattering" her friend and her Diamond, even though it was all just going to be a aet up.

Pearl believed that Rose just wasn't thinking properly, it was crazy, ludicrous even! There was no way this would work, no one would believe it. There had to be another option, a safer, easier option. "There's got to be another way," she said soflty. "I mean, maybe-"

Rose interrupted her reminding her that, "Blue and Yellow don't care. They never have. This is Pink Diamond's colony." Rose rolled her eyes."We can end it all right here, right now." 

Pearl held tightly to Rose's sword. "You know this is crazy, right?" 

Rose nodded. That made Pearl feel a little better knowing that Rose had some idea of what they were getting into, but that didn't stop her from continuing her speech, "your status, my purpose. None of it will matter anymore." She wanted to be absolutely sure Rose knew the consequences of what they were about to do. There would be no going back.

Rose nodded enthusiastically. 

"This will change everything," Pearl reiterated. 

Rose smiled. "I know! Isn't it exciting?"

Pearl could not deny that the thought of being free was indeed great. It sent a rush through her. She sighed, blushing as she thought about the life they would be able to have together. "It is," she replied.

"We can leave our old lives behind. If this is really my world, I want to give it to the Crystal Gems. I want to live here with human beings! I wanna live here with you!" Pearl felt her face get slightly warm at that. "We'll both finally be free!" Rose continued. 

Pearl made her decision right then and there, screw the consequences of their actions later on (careful what you wish for). She was ready for a change just as much as Rose was. She wanted to be free. She took a deep unncessary breath, mustering up her courage. Fighting was one thing, faking your friends death was another. She let it out slowly. "Okay. I'm ready," she said before she could change her mind.

Rose squealed, her eyes lighting up. "Peeearlll!" She took her hands. They have both come along way. Neither were the same as they were over 1,000 years ago when this all started. She was proud of Pearl. 

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," pearl said in slight disbelief. Was she really about to "shatter" her diamond? Even if she wasn't actually going to kill her, the thought sent shivers down Pearl's spine.

 

"I can't exactly shatter myself," Rose pointed out gently before wrapping Pearl in a hug and holding her tight.

Pearl hugged her back, fiercely. She may have been a Diamond's pearl, but she was also her best friend and companion. They cared for one another, and loved each other, which was unheard of in Homeworld, but none of that even mattered now. 

A few moments went by, and Rose released her hold on Pearl. She looked at her one more time before transforming back into Pink Diamond. Pearl smiled and followed her to the door, sword tucked under her arm. Pink Diamond kneeled outside the door and when she returned, she had a single flower in her hand, as well as a pile of dirt. She held the hand out to Pearl as if offering her the flower.

Pearl looked at the rose, and without thinking, placed it in her hair, smiling at Pink Diamond.  

Pink Diamond huffed, once, and then clenched her fist, compressing the dirt into fake gem shards which she revealed to Pearl. The shards were the perfect shade of pink and matchef the color of Pink Diamond's gem.

"Convincing?" Pink Diamond asked, although she thought they were perfect. 

Pearl swallowed, suddenly very nauseous. They looked too real and even though Pearl knew they weren't, she couldnt stop the feeling of utter horror racing through her body. "Very much so, my Diamond," she whispered, feeling sick, leaning away from the shards in fear.

Pink Diamond grimaced though it was small. "Soon, it will be just Rose," she stated.

Pearl nodded, she will have to get used to calling her Rose all the time. She would do whatever her Diamond wanted. 

Rose took the fake shards and swallowed them.

Pearl knew it was so that when she poofsled Pink Diamond, the fake shards would fall, making it look as if she were shattered and not just poofed. A brilliant touch to the plan Pearl thought. She began to unsheath the sword, getting ready to transform herself.

"Wait, there's one last thing I need to do," Pink Diamond says, stopping Pearl in her tracks. She sounded so worried that Pearl set the sword on the ground.

"Yes?"

"No one can ever find out we did this," Pink Diamond told Pearl, shaking her head. "I never want to look back. So," she took Pearl's hands and folded them over Pearl's mouth.

Pearl's eyes immediately widened as she realized she was being silenced. For a second she was mad, didn't Pink Diamond trust her? She would never tell anyone anything. But then, she supposed Pink Diamond had a right to be afraid and it was better safe than sorry. Pink Diamond's last words were final. "For my last order to you as a Diamond, please, let's never speak of this again. No one can know." She removed her hand from Pearl's, and Pearl lowered her own hands. Pink Diamond looked at her one last time, and smiled before walking out of the palanquin. 

Taking that as her cue, Pearl settled her nerves and then transformed into the beautiful and unruly Rose Quartz before stepping outside, sword raised.

Sounds of fighting could be heard in the distance, screams and cries of terror, and Pearl tried to ignore it. The sky was dark an overcast, setting the mood for what was about to happen.

Pink Diamond whirled around in mock horror and disdain upon seeing the "rebel." "Rose Quartz?"

Pearl thrust through her with the sword and quickly caught the gem before it could fall to the ground, the dust from the poofing aiding in the cover up. The shards fell to the ground, and it all seemed so real. Pearl is holding Pink Diamond's gem in her hand, but it's like she is truly gone. When she reforms, she will just be Rose Quartz and that is all. She can't help but to cry. It was like she did end up losing someone she cared about, even if she didnt exactly lose them. 

It was crazy. Pearl had believed that it would never work. But it had, and nothing was ever the same again.


End file.
